Taking Over Me
by luver.of.fall.out.boy
Summary: Bella lives in a land that is unclaimed by foreigners in the early 1800's. Edward is one of those foreigners who try to turn land into industrialized cities. Both meet by accident and are startled by what they feel for each other the instant they meet. Will two opposite people be able to find some middle ground or will it be the end for the both of them?


Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I sighed in relief as I dipped my feet into the flowing water coming from the river. Finally, spring was here, the smell of the blossoming flowers filled my nose and the wind tossed strands of my dark hair across my face. The warmth of sunlight kissed my face and my neck as I slowly closed my eyes, listening to water trickle of water flow over the rocks, between my feet and continuing on down the stream. Birds sang beyond the forest and the sound of footsteps behind me—

_Wait what?!_

My eyes snapped open but it was too late; suddenly a pair of strong, tanned arms wrapped around my waist from behind followed by my squawk of undignified surprise that slipped from my mouth. I kicked my feet trying to find the ground again, which failed.

The familiar deep laughter rang in my ears and I stopped struggling, huffing and crossing my arms stubbornly.

"That is not funny, Jacob, you scared the hell out of me" I hissed, trying to slap him which proved to be quite difficult when hanging in his arms.

It only made him laugh more as he squeezed me, pushing all the air of my lungs, then he dropped me back on the ground.

I swivelled around to face him where he wore an expression of smugness and amusement.

"Just so you know, you squeal like a girl," he stated with an over exaggerated whisper

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Damn, you caught me, I confess, this whole time I've been trying to pretend that I've been boy this whole time." I grabbed my breasts in my hands, "I guess these were such a dead give away, as well as the girly scream."

Jacob eyed my breasts for longer than necessary before he held up his hands in mock surrender, "Whoa! Sorry tiger, didn't know I caught you during your 'cycle'" he quoted with his hands.

I blew out a frustrated breath and punched my nose, "I'm sorry, but you heard what my father said back at the village. There are foreigners trying to take our land and we have to be careful because we don't know whether they will arrive here soon. For all we know, they could be here in 5 hours, 5 days or 5 weeks. We have be prepared, Jacob."

Jacob playfulness disappeared from his eyes and he nodded as he took both my hands, "I understand why you are upset. We will be prepared to take on whatever comes to these shores, I'll protect our people, our village, " he leaned closer, "and I will protect you, even if it is the last move I make on this earth."

I stared up at his large brown eyes and I could tell he meant every word he'd just said.

"Bella, I have something to say—" Jacob began to speak but was cut off by the sound of horn coming from our village.

I pulled my hands away from Jacob's, my heart stumbling in my chest.

"They are here" I whispered

I didn't wait for Jacob as I ran from the rocks and onto the soft green grass. I shot between trees, racing towards my village. I could hear Jacob jogging behind me with his longer legs and better stamina.

Finally, I arrived at the wooden entrance of my village and as I entered I could hear the women panicking, babies crying and the men assembling themselves with armour and spears. In the distance I would see my father; I raced towards him and hugged him close.

"What is going, father?" I asked I pulled to look at him

His worn tired eyes, framed by his grey eyebrows looked upon with worry and fear.

"Michael spotted the foreigners first ship just off the shore 10 miles from the village." He informed me as we began to walk to the centre of the village, "we are sending out some of our men to check and see if the they pose any threat to us."

He turn to our people, "my brothers and sisters, we have known for some time that there would be foreigners arriving on our shores. But be not afraid, "he assured them, "for we know this land better than they do. They know not of the dangers and obstacles that they will encounter on this land if they choose to trespass." He continued on, "still we must seek out to see if they pose any threat to our people, I will gather 10 of our men to come with me to investigate these people."

One by one, 10 men stepped forward, ready with spears and armour to protect them.

My father smiled, "fear not sisters, we will be back before the sunsets."

With that he began to walk through the gates where several men followed after him.

I watched, fidgeting with the straps on my knee length dress as I stood at the threshold of the village entrance.

"Bella?" I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to see Jacob

"I should go after them," I said, "you know, just in case they get lost or if the enemy decide to attack them." I took a step forward

Jacob was quick and stepped right in my pathway, "Bella," he warned, "not only will you get into trouble by your father if he finds out but you would get hurt or…" he trailed off

I looked at him, "I won't get hurt, Jacob, or killed" I placed my hand on his cheek, "I mean after all I saved your butt from that bear that cornered you in the woods that time, remember? If I can face a bear, I'm pretty sure I can face anything." I smiled at him as he closed his eyes, leaning into my palm.

With his eyes still closed, "you know, I would have been fine with taking on that bear myself whether you had been there on not. " he replied while shrugging

I laughed, "uh huh sure, and you probably wouldn't be standing here with both legs either" I smirked, kissing him on the cheek and darted through the bushes before he had time to stop me.

I followed the footprints and the distant noises of the village men, careful not to make too much sound.

I continued to follow easily, darting in and out of trees and keeping my distance from the men. It wasn't long before we were confronted by tall white sheets of cotton attached long wooden poles which were then attached to a huge boat. I decided to stay a few metres behind the village men as I gazed over the beach to where more men where dressed up in bizarre outfits while carrying long thin barrel looking things in their arms.

I over heard my father saying, "…they don't seem to be too threatening…we must be careful…can't be foolish…"

They stayed there for a few more minutes and one by one the village men moved off, heading back to our home. However, I stayed, crouching low so that I was invisible but I could still see over the hill towards the other men. They were very weird to look at. The way they dressed was ridiculous. They all wore things on their feet which had trousers tucked into them and then these bizarre white shirts that had puffy sleeves.

I must have been so intrigued by their attire that I didn't hear footsteps behind me. I whirled around, still in my crouching position and I saw a man with golden hair in the distance, standing close to a tree while resting one hand on it and the other near his middle region. The sound of something trickling made it obvious what he was doing.

I moved closer, still quite curious despite his current activity. I heard more voices sounding from close by and I panicked. As a result I fell backwards, tripping over a tree root.

Obviously I had made too much noise because the man had swivelled around, searching for the noise.

"Jasper, the coast is clear over there, what about where you—"

"Shut up! I think I heard something" Jasper hissed back.

I could hear footsteps getting closer…so I had no choice but to bolt.

I dashed through the bushes and trees, making my way back to the village but I could hear footsteps some distance away. I slowed down to a silent walk, tip-toeing my way through and the footsteps stop as well,

"Uh Jasper? I don't hear anything…" a deep voice replied

"Quiet, you buffoon. I definitely heard something" Jasper replied

His voice was closer than I thought and as a reaction I decided to dart of again.

This time however, I barely made a few steps before an arm shot out, wrapping tightly around my waist and the other hand covered my mouth, pulling me behind a tree. I squeaked as I was pulled back flush against something warm and hard, which I began to realise was a chest and it definitely wasn't a women's chest.

I struggle against him, but when I did, he just wrapped his muscular arm around both of mine still keeping a tight hold on my mouth.

Soft breath tickled my ear as he spoke, "if you want to live, I advise you stop your struggles and be quiet." He whispered.

It sounded crazy but as soon as he spoke, I felt instantly relieved and calm. I obeyed and stopped struggling against him and became more aware of other things. About the way his arm wrapped around me almost protectively, how his chest pushed against my back with every breath he took and how his warm breath tickled my hair and neck and sent feelings I couldn't describe throughout my body.

"Jasper, there is nothing here, come on, let's get back to camp, I'm starving" I deep voice said close by, too close.

Acting on instinct I panicked and tried to make a run for it but the arm around my arms and waist prevented me from doing so.

He pulled me in tighter and gently shushed me. I didn't know what was happening to me, I felt powerless and so dependent on this man.

"Shh, relax, I'm not going to hurt you" he gently whispered into my ear, his breath creating goose bumps on my arms.

I felt stupid for feeling like I could trust him but my self-control had left me and I couldn't control how my body was reacting to his being so close. My breathing had suddenly become quite shallow and my face felt hot and flushed.

"Fine, but I swear to you I did hear something" Jasper replied and I could hear his footsteps retreating back to the beach.

"Whatever, you're so paranoid" replied the deep voice

it was a while before the coast was clear when finally he spoke, slightly louder than a whisper this time.

"If I take my hand off your mouth, do you promise not to scream, nod if you understand me," he said

A moment passed, then I nodded and he removed his hand but kept his arm around my waist. I could still feel his chest at my back softly pushing mine.

"If I take my arm away, do you promise not to run?" he asked

I nodded slowly and I felt his arm move away slowly and my skin immediately missed his touch.

Taking a deep breath turn slowly and was startle as I looked into a pair of deep emerald eyes.


End file.
